Landing gear assemblies are configured to retract the landing gear of an aircraft after takeoff and/or deploy the landing gear before landing. Landing gear assemblies may include locking linkage systems, comprising a downlock actuator, configured to actuate the locking and unlocking of the locking linkage system. When in an unlocked position, during landing gear retraction and/or extension, components within the downlock actuator may translate longitudinally in response to movement within the locking linkage system or landing gear assembly as a whole.